Underwater Lovers
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Tommy/Mina fic. Mina finally gives in to Tommy's requests, though not the way he expected. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Tommy/Mina fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Off the Map. _

_..._

_A/N: While Lily/Ben are my favorite pairing on the show, I like these two as well, so I thought I'd shoot a fic out for them. _

_Another short one - I know, I'm sorry. I'm having words with my muse about this. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"What if a madman was holding a gun to your head, and said 'French that man or I'll kill you!'," Tommy wondered, his eighth scenario of the day.

"Still wouldn't do it," Mina replied. They were making their way down to the "beach" for a swim before calling it a night, and Tommy was being persistent again. Truthfully, it was a quality that she quite enjoyed about him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"What if you had the mother of all headaches, and only the sweet release of a serotonin-filled orgasm was the only thing that could cure it?" he asked her next.

Mina rolled her eyes. "I'd just have to suffer through it."

"You are impossible, you know that?" he told her, though she could tell he only half-meant it.

"It's been said," Mina agreed.

It was just the two of them. Lily was still in surgery with Dr. Keeton and Dr. Clark, and would still be a couple hours yet. She'd given them the okay to go on without her, seeming to be quite content with where she was at. Personally, Mina wanted to know when those two would admit they had the hots for each other, and start going at it.

"What if -"

"Tommy, just shut up," Mina stopped him, coming close to holding a hand over his mouth.

He listened, though he wasn't happy about it, and the two of them continued on their path.

They finally made it to the cliff's edge, looking down at the waves below.

"Doesn't get much better than this," Tommy commented, pulling his shirt over his head.

Mina had to agree with him, and stripped down to one of the bikinis that she'd brought with her.

"Nice," he commented.

She responded by smacking him in the head. Mina was less nervous about diving in this time, but it was still quite a daunting task to look out over the edge.

"Come on," Tommy spoke, grabbing her hand.

The next moment, they were careening towards the water, both of them letting out a shout and a squeal before they hit the water.

They barely heard the large splash that their body made, their ears filling with water the second they made contact with the waves below. Kicking their feet, they resurfaced together, their hands still clasped.

"I love this place!" Tommy shouted out, splashing with his free hand.

Mina smiled in agreement, glancing over at their joined hands. He didn't seem to notice - or maybe he was just hoping that she wouldn't notice. Either way, Mina tugged him closer to her with hand, making him look at her.

"What's up?" he wondered, his feet kicking gently to keep himself afloat.

Mina pushed all thoughts of his playboy ways out of her mind, just wanting to have a little fun. She pulled herself even closer to him, until their bodies were flush against one another in the water.

Tommy took his cue swiftly, lowering his lips to hers.

The waves lapped against them as they kissed, rocking their bodies together in the water.

Mina pulled away after a moment, twitching her lips to the side as she considered him.

"Come on, that wasn't good for you?" Tommy wondered hopefully.

Mina rolled her eyes at that. "I'm fairly certain I told you to shut up," she replied, before grabbing the sides of his head and pulling him back for another heated kiss.

Unable to keep themselves above the water for a long enough time to fully enjoy their kisses, they allowed themselves to sink below the surface, arms wrapping securely around one another. Tommy's hands splayed evenly across her back, dipping under the material of her bikini bottom and massaging the flesh there. Mina wrapped her arms around his sturdy shoulders, one hand clutching to his back while the other delved into his short hair, gripping the strands between her fingers.

Every so often they would resurface for a quick breath before pressing their mouths together again, not willing to part unless absolutely necessary.

The waves finally pushed them back against the cliff, and Tommy turned them around so that she was sitting on makeshift ledge in the water. His fingers played with the string of her bikini, eyes raising to meet hers as he silently asked for permission.

Mina granted it with a nod, settling herself back against the cliff.

Tommy wasted no time in pulling on the string between his fingers, loosening the knot and relieving her of the top. He repeated the process with her bottoms, and then shucked his own shorts. He tossed them onto a larger ledge above the water and to his left.

Now naked, nothing between them but the splashing water, Tommy met her eyes again, and she answered his unspoken question by pulling him against her waiting body.

He found a foothold in the water below his waist, and a ledge to hold onto above them with one hand. The other one gripped her waist, squeezing the flesh softly before he closed the remaining distance between them.

Mina angled her mouth onto his as he pressed into her, gasping at the sensation. She'd say one thing for him, he certainly knew what he was doing.

The waves rocked them back and forth, Tommy's forehead against hers protecting her from the spray of the ocean. The water lapping around their skin, the texture of the rocky surface, and their barely audible moans made the whole experience more surreal and erotic, until finally, the sensations become too much, and they collapsed against one another.

Were it not for the grip he had on the rock above them, Tommy would fallen under the dancing water, succumbing to its churning depths.

"Tommy?" Mina spoke after a long moment had passed.

"Yeah?" he rasped out, staring hazily into her eyes.

"If you were the last man on the face of the Earth ... I might consider doing this again," she told him.

Tommy grinned triumphantly, leaning in to capture her lips again.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
